Ouranus Primordial of the Sky
Ouranus was the protogenoi and personification of the sky. Origins Ouranus the 1st born child of Gaea, When he was born, the sky and heavens blossomed. Gaea and Uranus existed together, and married. They had children in batches; 2 sets of 3rd generation protogenoi, and the twelve titans. Ouranos was a refined but melancholy deity, representing the light and air of heaven. He possessed the distinguishing qualities of light,air,wind,weather heat, purity, and omnipresence, the state of being everywhere at once. Rule and Exile Zeus and Posedion often spent time with him during their childhood years, As Rhea was still one of his favorites also he took extrem pleasure in helping the ones who would help instigate his prophecy to be fulfilled. he would teach them of their father and uncles and cousins also on where to find the cyclops. Even later admitting they were never no where near the savage of the Titans. Ouranus was a very strong and powerful ruler, and alone threw his most powerful children-- the Hekatonkheires and Cyclops into Tartarus. Gaea did not like this, since she nor he could directly harm each other due to an ancient pact made on khans she gave her offspring the power needed,She went to her titan sons and told them to wound their father. None but the youngest, and most powerful, took the power. This was Cronus. Cronus had wounded his father until his blood fell causing the former king of Cosmos to flee the realm, and remains in his own dimension after eons in exile Ouranus has started regaining his former power and raising a army Children of Ouranus All the offspring of Uranus are fathered upon Gaia, save Aphrodite and the Erinyes, born with the sea (Thalassa). ~With Gaia *Elder Cyclopes Weaponsmiths of the gods, the three eldest Cyclopes, and the sons of Gaea and Ouranos. They were the primeval ancient ones of storms, like their brothers the Hekatonkheires, particularly of thunderstorms and lightning.These Cyclopes created Zeus' Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, Hades' Helm of Darkness, Artemis' bow and arrows of the moon, and Apollo's bow and arrows of the sun Brontes - Ancient One of hurricanes and tide waves Steropes - Ancient one of whirlpools and hail Arges - Ancient one of thunderstorms and winds *Hecatonchires The Hekatonkheires (also known as the Hundred-Handed Ones) are the elder brothers of the Cyclops and Titans they have one hundred hands and fifty faces depicting different emotions. They are the 1st children of Gaea and Ouranos and They are the primeval Ancient Ones of violent storms, Briares particularly of sea storms They are powerful enough to break mountains and they are as tall as the sky. Briares- Ancient one of thunder and thunderstorms Cottus- Ancient one of lightning and fire Gyges- Ancient one of thunder and lightning *Elder Titans & Titaness Hyperion: Lord of Light and Titan of the East Iapetus: Lord of the Underworld and Titan of the West Koios: Lord of the North and Titan of Farsight Krios: Lord of the South and Titan of the Constellations Kronos: King of Othrys and Titan of Time and Agriculture Mnemosyne: Lady of Remembrace and Titaness of Memory Oceanus: Father of the Waters and Titan of the Oceans Phoebe: Consort of Koios and Titaness of Mystery Rhea: Queen of Orthys and Earthly Elements Tethys: Consort of Oceanus and Titaness of the Seas Theia: Consort of Hyperion and Titaness of Splendour Themis: Lady of Conduct and Titaness of Divine Law and Justice *With Thalassa ~Maliae the ash tree Nymphs ~Aphrodite ~Erinyes, the three Furies Alecto Megaera Tisiphone ~O Gigantes, the clossal giants Alcyoneus Athos Clytia Enceladu Echion Powers & Abilities As the father of Gods and deities alike, and as being as well one of the oldest beings in creation. Ouranus is extremely powerful who Gaea her self had to tread lightly. as the father of most gods and goddess / Ouranus has the unique parentage ability which gives the parent of each immortal an outlet of dominion in there children's specific realm as masters in this new level of dominion, each parent has equal skill and knowledge but lack the full force due to it being the offsprings. examples: -Hyperion lord of light /father or sun, moon, dawn as the protogenoi of each, Ouranus can tap into each at any time and As the former King of the Cosmos, Ouranos is an extremely powerful deity, during his rule at the height of his power Gaea had said he was the strongest in the earth realm including herself, Physis, and Aether. This was due in part to him not using the Strength of Might and the fact that his domain and power being so vast. Even weakened and with half the power he once held he is still stronger than his sons Kronos and grandson Zeus though he cannot battle like he once did. It is stated that if he was to ever retain his former power from the blessings of Heaven He would be among the strongest beings outside of chaos realm. 2nd sky father after Aether and his power in the realm is 2nd only to him. Aerokinesis - The ability to control air and wind A degree above all his descendants as hI'm being theor ancestor Electrokinesis - The ability to control lightning and thunder. A degree above Zeus as he fathered a aspect of the element Flight - The ability to fly. Immortality - He is able to live forever. Atmokinesis - The ablity to control the atmosphere.The ability to control all things. He obtained this power after Gaea gave leadership to him. Biokinesis or Transformation Deifying or Power Granting - The ablity to give or take power or immortalize to or from anyone under his authority. Telekinesis - The ability to control objects. Super Strength - strength level of the highest order class 100 Regeneration - The ability to heal himself. Summon - The ability to summon anything. Conjuration - The ability to think of something and make it magically appear. Precognition - The ability to sense evil in the future. Every god has this ability As protogenos of the Sky, he is able to control the weather As well as authority over all inside his domain being able to match his decendants and their natural domains/personifications such as Winds, Sun/Moon, clouds, thunder/lightning stars and constellations Aerokinesis: As protogenos of the Sky, he has absolute control and divine authority over the air. He has superior power to the Olympians and Titans (rivaling the most powerful), near absolute power seeing as he is an ancient elder deity and was able to throw many of his powerful children (the elder Cyclopes for example) into Tartarus and only with Gaeas help could the titans defeat him.